The height of the table can be a major factor in changing the atmosphere, function and formality of a room. However, the weight and/or dimension of a table often render difficult lowering or raising a table top by one person only. On the other hand, the table being a decorative object in a room, the use of aiding mechanisms for lowering and raising its top plate such as mechanical means associated with an electrical or mechanical drive source is often not desired.